onihime queen of shadowkhan rises
by dark nightmere
Summary: when dlyon wong uses his power to bring back tarakudo a dark desire forms in the mind of Jade chan who regains her power as the shadowkhan queen.
1. Chapter 1 Jade's nightmare

**Jackie Chan adventures Oni hime queen of shadowkhan rises**

Chapter 1 Jade's nightmares

As Jade slept she dreamed of her time as the shadow queen she knew she had been evil but she had enjoyed it and maybe one day she would return to that person. Unknown to jade someone was watching and waiting. Uncle had thought he had cured her from the mark but in all truth you cannot cure someone from a course like that or a gift if you like. As Jade slept her body that had been infected with the evil energy of the shadowkhan had started to change ever since the tattoo was removed the evil had stayed inside her and was just waiting to come out. As Jade slept she dreamed of what she had done as it started to turn into a nightmare because she saw many of the agents she had wounded and nearly killed but as she looked she thought that she had finely had power and claimed more power than most of the other evil's they had faced.

Meanwhile

As dooalong Wong was locked in prison after being defeated three weeks ago he was attempting to escape and get his revenge on the Chan's for defeating him. He was around a potion that he had made to try and escape the enforces where with him along with Hak foo. As he concentrated to try and summon the shadowkhan to help him escape. As he put the final ingratiates into the potion he looked down as the shadowkhan symbol appeared in the potion but so did a giant flouting head that sired "who dares to summon tarakudo king of all oni". As Wong got up he sired "I did and I command you to free us" as he Wong sired this Tarakudo only laughed and responded by saying "you are week and foolish to think that I would bow to you I have more power than you could ever have" as if to demonstrate he tossed dooalong Wong across the room as he picked the enforces and Hak foo up and took them out of the prison.

Back with Jade

Just as Jade thought she had got through the nightmare it suddenly came back with a vengeance as she saw a red head and grasped out "Tarakudo father" she had no idea where that had come from but a black mist had started to surround her as it started to change her so that she looked different similar to how she had looked when she had been the shadowkhan queen. Her heir grew longer, her finger nails turned into claws, her eyes turned red her skin started to turn blue and she gained tattoos of the shadowkhan and Tarakudo.

A/N a cliff hanger for you guys.

Chapter 2 A dark awakening

As Jade began to awaken the last thing she remembered was a red floating head she did not know where that had come from and assumed she most have seen it in a movie. As she got up and began to dress she saw that many of her cloths did not fit her as she looked down she saw that she had blue skin and claws she also saw that she had claws and felt fangs in her mouth knowing that her relatives would freak out if they saw her. She went into the bathroom to see herself and looked at her face she had blue skin over her face her teeth looked like fangs her heir was long and dark black she had tattoo's over her skin and face she had the mark of tarakudo on her forehead as she looked down at her hands she saw that they had the mark of they shadowkhan on them as she spoke she found her voice had a darker tone to it and sounded much like how she spoke as the shadowkhan queen. "Okay Jade just relax you are not a demon you're a person and uncle will surely figure this out.

Meanwhile

As tarakudo had taken the enforces to a dessert liar and was telling them about the masks of power. "So boss what do you want us to do first" asked Ratso Tarakudo's reply was immediate "we most first secure a young girl who will help us she has great power and will be vary useful keeping Chan busy and she has great power to help you three to acclaim the power to defeat your enemy. As the enforces thought of finely being able to defeat Chan they knew it would be great but Hak foo had to spiel the mood. As he asked "who is this girl you want us to capture and why should she have so great a power" Tarakudo streak him before deciding to spill the beans "you know the Chan girl well once she became the shadowkhan queen if I can reawaken that power within her then she could be vary useful to are cause". The three enforces just looked stunned they had no idea that Chan's niece desired power and had become the queen sure they knew that a child had claimed control over the shadowkhan from sandu but they had no idea it was her so Finn asked "you seem pretty confident that you can turn her into an ally but didn't the old man and his apprentice turn her back to normal". At this Tarakudo laughed before saying "you cannot cure the power of shadowkhan even if the outside is taken out the power will affect the chi and inside of the body". With this the enforces where stunned yet again but decided to get on with the job.

Chapter 3 A daughter of darkness

As Jade slept her transformation began to take effect she began to hear better which she found out at school the other day. Her eyes were starting to turn red and her hatred for people was becoming more and more evil. As Jade was slowly changing her uncle started to notice the changers to her and asked her what had happened to her all she said was "I don't know what your talking about uncle Jackie I feel fine you most be seeing things" Jackie accepted this for now knowing that with everything he had faced he could be seeing things but he just hopped Jade would be all right. It was this night three days after Jackie's confrontation that the real changers began to happen as Jade was getting ready for bed one evening she suddenly felt some great power come to her as she full down onto the ground she felt like her insides were tearing her up on the inside and knew that she was in trouble. As Jade screamed because of the raw power that was now flowing through her veins as she started to turn blue and her eyes glowed red she knew that something bad had happened to her as her teeth fell out of her mouth and fangs grew in there place she felt her self becoming the queen again and her evil would only increase with this.

Meanwhile

The dark hand and tarakudo where nearing uncles shop and knew that it would be tricky getting past the chi wizard but tarakudo told them just as they heard a scream coming from one of the windows "fear not you may not need to face Chan his niece may do it for us".

Back with Jade

As Jade's scream started to vanish the now revived queen of the shadowkhan stood up and looked around her eyes were a burning red and evil swilled all around her the darkness within her soul had been unleashed and nothing was going to stop her.

Meanwhile

As Tarakudo heard the scream's vanish he smiled as he knew that Jade had succumbed to the darkness within her his daughter and queen of darkness had been revived and now would help him bring the world into eternal darkness.


	2. Chapter 2 a dark awakening

**Jackie Chan adventures Oni hime queen of shadowkhan rises**

Chapter 1 Jade's nightmares

As Jade slept she dreamed of her time as the shadow queen she knew she had been evil but she had enjoyed it and maybe one day she would return to that person. Unknown to jade someone was watching and waiting. Uncle had thought he had cured her from the mark but in all truth you cannot cure someone from a course like that or a gift if you like. As Jade slept her body that had been infected with the evil energy of the shadowkhan had started to change ever since the tattoo was removed the evil had stayed inside her and was just waiting to come out. As Jade slept she dreamed of what she had done as it started to turn into a nightmare because she saw many of the agents she had wounded and nearly killed but as she looked she thought that she had finely had power and claimed more power than most of the other evil's they had faced.

Meanwhile

As dooalong Wong was locked in prison after being defeated three weeks ago he was attempting to escape and get his revenge on the Chan's for defeating him. He was around a potion that he had made to try and escape the enforces where with him along with Hak foo. As he concentrated to try and summon the shadowkhan to help him escape. As he put the final ingratiates into the potion he looked down as the shadowkhan symbol appeared in the potion but so did a giant flouting head that sired "who dares to summon tarakudo king of all oni". As Wong got up he sired "I did and I command you to free us" as he Wong sired this Tarakudo only laughed and responded by saying "you are week and foolish to think that I would bow to you I have more power than you could ever have" as if to demonstrate he tossed dooalong Wong across the room as he picked the enforces and Hak foo up and took them out of the prison.

Back with Jade

Just as Jade thought she had got through the nightmare it suddenly came back with a vengeance as she saw a red head and grasped out "Tarakudo father" she had no idea where that had come from but a black mist had started to surround her as it started to change her so that she looked different similar to how she had looked when she had been the shadowkhan queen. Her heir grew longer, her finger nails turned into claws, her eyes turned red her skin started to turn blue and she gained tattoos of the shadowkhan and Tarakudo.

A/N a cliff hanger for you guys.

Chapter 2 A dark awakening

As Jade began to awaken the last thing she remembered was a red floating head she did not know where that had come from and assumed she most have seen it in a movie. As she got up and began to dress she saw that many of her cloths did not fit her as she looked down she saw that she had blue skin and claws she also saw that she had claws and felt fangs in her mouth knowing that her relatives would freak out if they saw her. She went into the bathroom to see herself and looked at her face she had blue skin over her face her teeth looked like fangs her heir was long and dark black she had tattoo's over her skin and face she had the mark of tarakudo on her forehead as she looked down at her hands she saw that they had the mark of they shadowkhan on them as she spoke she found her voice had a darker tone to it and sounded much like how she spoke as the shadowkhan queen. "Okay Jade just relax you are not a demon you're a person and uncle will surely figure this out.

Meanwhile

As tarakudo had taken the enforces to a dessert liar and was telling them about the masks of power. "So boss what do you want us to do first" asked Ratso Tarakudo's reply was immediate "we most first secure a young girl who will help us she has great power and will be vary useful keeping Chan busy and she has great power to help you three to acclaim the power to defeat your enemy. As the enforces thought of finely being able to defeat Chan they knew it would be great but Hak foo had to spiel the mood. As he asked "who is this girl you want us to capture and why should she have so great a power" Tarakudo streak him before deciding to spill the beans "you know the Chan girl well once she became the shadowkhan queen if I can reawaken that power within her then she could be vary useful to are cause". The three enforces just looked stunned they had no idea that Chan's niece desired power and had become the queen sure they knew that a child had claimed control over the shadowkhan from sandu but they had no idea it was her so Finn asked "you seem pretty confident that you can turn her into an ally but didn't the old man and his apprentice turn her back to normal". At this Tarakudo laughed before saying "you cannot cure the power of shadowkhan even if the outside is taken out the power will affect the chi and inside of the body". With this the enforces where stunned yet again but decided to get on with the job.

Chapter 3 A daughter of darkness

As Jade slept her transformation began to take effect she began to hear better which she found out at school the other day. Her eyes were starting to turn red and her hatred for people was becoming more and more evil. As Jade was slowly changing her uncle started to notice the changers to her and asked her what had happened to her all she said was "I don't know what your talking about uncle Jackie I feel fine you most be seeing things" Jackie accepted this for now knowing that with everything he had faced he could be seeing things but he just hopped Jade would be all right. It was this night three days after Jackie's confrontation that the real changers began to happen as Jade was getting ready for bed one evening she suddenly felt some great power come to her as she full down onto the ground she felt like her insides were tearing her up on the inside and knew that she was in trouble. As Jade screamed because of the raw power that was now flowing through her veins as she started to turn blue and her eyes glowed red she knew that something bad had happened to her as her teeth fell out of her mouth and fangs grew in there place she felt her self becoming the queen again and her evil would only increase with this.

Meanwhile

The dark hand and tarakudo where nearing uncles shop and knew that it would be tricky getting past the chi wizard but tarakudo told them just as they heard a scream coming from one of the windows "fear not you may not need to face Chan his niece may do it for us".

Back with Jade

As Jade's scream started to vanish the now revived queen of the shadowkhan stood up and looked around her eyes were a burning red and evil swilled all around her the darkness within her soul had been unleashed and nothing was going to stop her.

Meanwhile

As Tarakudo heard the scream's vanish he smiled as he knew that Jade had succumbed to the darkness within her his daughter and queen of darkness had been revived and now would help him bring the world into eternal darkness.


	3. Chapter 3 A daughter of darkness

**Jackie Chan adventures Oni hime queen of shadowkhan rises**

Chapter 1 Jade's nightmares

As Jade slept she dreamed of her time as the shadow queen she knew she had been evil but she had enjoyed it and maybe one day she would return to that person. Unknown to jade someone was watching and waiting. Uncle had thought he had cured her from the mark but in all truth you cannot cure someone from a course like that or a gift if you like. As Jade slept her body that had been infected with the evil energy of the shadowkhan had started to change ever since the tattoo was removed the evil had stayed inside her and was just waiting to come out. As Jade slept she dreamed of what she had done as it started to turn into a nightmare because she saw many of the agents she had wounded and nearly killed but as she looked she thought that she had finely had power and claimed more power than most of the other evil's they had faced.

Meanwhile

As dooalong Wong was locked in prison after being defeated three weeks ago he was attempting to escape and get his revenge on the Chan's for defeating him. He was around a potion that he had made to try and escape the enforces where with him along with Hak foo. As he concentrated to try and summon the shadowkhan to help him escape. As he put the final ingratiates into the potion he looked down as the shadowkhan symbol appeared in the potion but so did a giant flouting head that sired "who dares to summon tarakudo king of all oni". As Wong got up he sired "I did and I command you to free us" as he Wong sired this Tarakudo only laughed and responded by saying "you are week and foolish to think that I would bow to you I have more power than you could ever have" as if to demonstrate he tossed dooalong Wong across the room as he picked the enforces and Hak foo up and took them out of the prison.

Back with Jade

Just as Jade thought she had got through the nightmare it suddenly came back with a vengeance as she saw a red head and grasped out "Tarakudo father" she had no idea where that had come from but a black mist had started to surround her as it started to change her so that she looked different similar to how she had looked when she had been the shadowkhan queen. Her heir grew longer, her finger nails turned into claws, her eyes turned red her skin started to turn blue and she gained tattoos of the shadowkhan and Tarakudo.

A/N a cliff hanger for you guys.

Chapter 2 A dark awakening

As Jade began to awaken the last thing she remembered was a red floating head she did not know where that had come from and assumed she most have seen it in a movie. As she got up and began to dress she saw that many of her cloths did not fit her as she looked down she saw that she had blue skin and claws she also saw that she had claws and felt fangs in her mouth knowing that her relatives would freak out if they saw her. She went into the bathroom to see herself and looked at her face she had blue skin over her face her teeth looked like fangs her heir was long and dark black she had tattoo's over her skin and face she had the mark of tarakudo on her forehead as she looked down at her hands she saw that they had the mark of they shadowkhan on them as she spoke she found her voice had a darker tone to it and sounded much like how she spoke as the shadowkhan queen. "Okay Jade just relax you are not a demon you're a person and uncle will surely figure this out.

Meanwhile

As tarakudo had taken the enforces to a dessert liar and was telling them about the masks of power. "So boss what do you want us to do first" asked Ratso Tarakudo's reply was immediate "we most first secure a young girl who will help us she has great power and will be vary useful keeping Chan busy and she has great power to help you three to acclaim the power to defeat your enemy. As the enforces thought of finely being able to defeat Chan they knew it would be great but Hak foo had to spiel the mood. As he asked "who is this girl you want us to capture and why should she have so great a power" Tarakudo streak him before deciding to spill the beans "you know the Chan girl well once she became the shadowkhan queen if I can reawaken that power within her then she could be vary useful to are cause". The three enforces just looked stunned they had no idea that Chan's niece desired power and had become the queen sure they knew that a child had claimed control over the shadowkhan from sandu but they had no idea it was her so Finn asked "you seem pretty confident that you can turn her into an ally but didn't the old man and his apprentice turn her back to normal". At this Tarakudo laughed before saying "you cannot cure the power of shadowkhan even if the outside is taken out the power will affect the chi and inside of the body". With this the enforces where stunned yet again but decided to get on with the job.

Chapter 3 A daughter of darkness

As Jade slept her transformation began to take effect she began to hear better which she found out at school the other day. Her eyes were starting to turn red and her hatred for people was becoming more and more evil. As Jade was slowly changing her uncle started to notice the changers to her and asked her what had happened to her all she said was "I don't know what your talking about uncle Jackie I feel fine you most be seeing things" Jackie accepted this for now knowing that with everything he had faced he could be seeing things but he just hopped Jade would be all right. It was this night three days after Jackie's confrontation that the real changers began to happen as Jade was getting ready for bed one evening she suddenly felt some great power come to her as she full down onto the ground she felt like her insides were tearing her up on the inside and knew that she was in trouble. As Jade screamed because of the raw power that was now flowing through her veins as she started to turn blue and her eyes glowed red she knew that something bad had happened to her as her teeth fell out of her mouth and fangs grew in there place she felt her self becoming the queen again and her evil would only increase with this.

Meanwhile

The dark hand and tarakudo where nearing uncles shop and knew that it would be tricky getting past the chi wizard but tarakudo told them just as they heard a scream coming from one of the windows "fear not you may not need to face Chan his niece may do it for us".

Back with Jade

As Jade's scream started to vanish the now revived queen of the shadowkhan stood up and looked around her eyes were a burning red and evil swilled all around her the darkness within her soul had been unleashed and nothing was going to stop her.

Meanwhile

As Tarakudo heard the scream's vanish he smiled as he knew that Jade had succumbed to the darkness within her his daughter and queen of darkness had been revived and now would help him bring the world into eternal darkness.


	4. Chapter 4 The shadowkhan queen returns

**Jackie Chan adventures Oni hime queen of shadowkhan rises**

Chapter 1 Jade's nightmares

As Jade slept she dreamed of her time as the shadow queen she knew she had been evil but she had enjoyed it and maybe one day she would return to that person. Unknown to jade someone was watching and waiting. Uncle had thought he had cured her from the mark but in all truth you cannot cure someone from a course like that or a gift if you like. As Jade slept her body that had been infected with the evil energy of the shadowkhan had started to change ever since the tattoo was removed the evil had stayed inside her and was just waiting to come out. As Jade slept she dreamed of what she had done as it started to turn into a nightmare because she saw many of the agents she had wounded and nearly killed but as she looked she thought that she had finely had power and claimed more power than most of the other evil's they had faced.

Meanwhile

As dooalong Wong was locked in prison after being defeated three weeks ago he was attempting to escape and get his revenge on the Chan's for defeating him. He was around a potion that he had made to try and escape the enforces where with him along with Hak foo. As he concentrated to try and summon the shadowkhan to help him escape. As he put the final ingratiates into the potion he looked down as the shadowkhan symbol appeared in the potion but so did a giant flouting head that sired "who dares to summon tarakudo king of all oni". As Wong got up he sired "I did and I command you to free us" as he Wong sired this Tarakudo only laughed and responded by saying "you are week and foolish to think that I would bow to you I have more power than you could ever have" as if to demonstrate he tossed dooalong Wong across the room as he picked the enforces and Hak foo up and took them out of the prison.

Back with Jade

Just as Jade thought she had got through the nightmare it suddenly came back with a vengeance as she saw a red head and grasped out "Tarakudo father" she had no idea where that had come from but a black mist had started to surround her as it started to change her so that she looked different similar to how she had looked when she had been the shadowkhan queen. Her heir grew longer, her finger nails turned into claws, her eyes turned red her skin started to turn blue and she gained tattoos of the shadowkhan and Tarakudo.

A/N a cliff hanger for you guys.

Chapter 2 A dark awakening

As Jade began to awaken the last thing she remembered was a red floating head she did not know where that had come from and assumed she most have seen it in a movie. As she got up and began to dress she saw that many of her cloths did not fit her as she looked down she saw that she had blue skin and claws she also saw that she had claws and felt fangs in her mouth knowing that her relatives would freak out if they saw her. She went into the bathroom to see herself and looked at her face she had blue skin over her face her teeth looked like fangs her heir was long and dark black she had tattoo's over her skin and face she had the mark of tarakudo on her forehead as she looked down at her hands she saw that they had the mark of they shadowkhan on them as she spoke she found her voice had a darker tone to it and sounded much like how she spoke as the shadowkhan queen. "Okay Jade just relax you are not a demon you're a person and uncle will surely figure this out.

Meanwhile

As tarakudo had taken the enforces to a dessert liar and was telling them about the masks of power. "So boss what do you want us to do first" asked Ratso Tarakudo's reply was immediate "we most first secure a young girl who will help us she has great power and will be vary useful keeping Chan busy and she has great power to help you three to acclaim the power to defeat your enemy. As the enforces thought of finely being able to defeat Chan they knew it would be great but Hak foo had to spiel the mood. As he asked "who is this girl you want us to capture and why should she have so great a power" Tarakudo streak him before deciding to spill the beans "you know the Chan girl well once she became the shadowkhan queen if I can reawaken that power within her then she could be vary useful to are cause". The three enforces just looked stunned they had no idea that Chan's niece desired power and had become the queen sure they knew that a child had claimed control over the shadowkhan from sandu but they had no idea it was her so Finn asked "you seem pretty confident that you can turn her into an ally but didn't the old man and his apprentice turn her back to normal". At this Tarakudo laughed before saying "you cannot cure the power of shadowkhan even if the outside is taken out the power will affect the chi and inside of the body". With this the enforces where stunned yet again but decided to get on with the job.

Chapter 3 A daughter of darkness

As Jade slept her transformation began to take effect she began to hear better which she found out at school the other day. Her eyes were starting to turn red and her hatred for people was becoming more and more evil. As Jade was slowly changing her uncle started to notice the changers to her and asked her what had happened to her all she said was "I don't know what your talking about uncle Jackie I feel fine you most be seeing things" Jackie accepted this for now knowing that with everything he had faced he could be seeing things but he just hopped Jade would be all right. It was this night three days after Jackie's confrontation that the real changers began to happen as Jade was getting ready for bed one evening she suddenly felt some great power come to her as she full down onto the ground she felt like her insides were tearing her up on the inside and knew that she was in trouble. As Jade screamed because of the raw power that was now flowing through her veins as she started to turn blue and her eyes glowed red she knew that something bad had happened to her as her teeth fell out of her mouth and fangs grew in there place she felt her self becoming the queen again and her evil would only increase with this.

Meanwhile

The dark hand and tarakudo where nearing uncles shop and knew that it would be tricky getting past the chi wizard but tarakudo told them just as they heard a scream coming from one of the windows "fear not you may not need to face Chan his niece may do it for us".

Back with Jade

As Jade's scream started to vanish the now revived queen of the shadowkhan stood up and looked around her eyes were a burning red and evil swilled all around her the darkness within her soul had been unleashed and nothing was going to stop her.

Meanwhile

As Tarakudo heard the scream's vanish he smiled as he knew that Jade had succumbed to the darkness within her his daughter and queen of darkness had been revived and now would help him bring the world into eternal darkness.

Chapter 4 The shadowkhan queen returns

As Jade got up she could feel the change in her the darkness that the forces of goodness had tried to hold her in was finely broken and she was free once more the evil within had finely broken free and now Jade had to find the king and unleash this world into eternal darkness. As Jade climbed out of bed and looked around her room she knew that she had to make sure that the forces of good did not claim her powers again and seal them away.

Meanwhile

As the enforces looked up as Jade left the building they could sense the darkness within her or rather they could see it. As Jade walked over she spoke in her dark voice she sired "the forces of light have failed to keep me trapped now I am free and will help to bring this world into darkness. We first most seek out the masks of your army my lord tarakudo I believe they will help". As tarakudo watched the once human Jade Chan who was now fully revived he could see she did not have a trace of the old human side to her now and would prove most useful in his quest to restore his army and bring down the light.

Back with the Chan's

As Jackie heard his niece scream he went straight up to her room thinking that she might be in trouble but what he saw was anything that he had expected the room was badly damaged and lots of pieces of wall and other things lay across it but Jackie could find no sign of Jade and knew that uncle could probably find her as he went down Tohru asked "how's Jade I hope she's alright" as Jackie came into the shop he sired "I could not find her in her room it was wrecked like some sought of magic storm happened within her room". As Jackie finished uncle looked up and sired "I should have seen Jade was acting strange she has probably regained her power and become the shadowkhan queen again we most find her quick so that she can be cured again".

Back to Jade

As Jade and company headed to an airport to catch a flight Jade had renamed herself oni-hime after a dark shadowkhan women of history as they approached the plane. Jackie and uncle came along to try and stop tarakudo and the enforces. Jackie prepared for battle with them as fin sired "we should probably be leaving soon right". As tarakudo sired "you three get to the plane I will deal with them". As oni and tarakudo prepared to fight Jackie and uncle as tarakudo lifted some barrels up and throw them at the heroes as they dodged them just as jade cut down with her sword and cursed Jackie to jump backwards and avoid it giving them time to get on to a plane. Tohru however tried to catch up to them but seeing the flouting head caused him to be reminded of the oni that his mother had told him about as a child.


End file.
